This invention relates to memento timepiece systems. More particularly, this invention relates to memento timepiece systems adapted to assist in the daily observance of at least one event memorable to the individual.
History exists through perceptible links created by individuals or groups to a past person or event. Many individuals have, within their experience, a person, life event, or other occasion that they wish to remember daily, weekly or monthly. For example, remembering daily the 3 p.m. time of Christ's death or the 9/11 events of 2001 is important to many people. Such remembrances often include a moment of prayer, silence or other such honoring act. Often an individual or group will perform such remembrances at a specific time within the day.
It is clear, based on the above discussion, that a need exists for systems adapted to assist an individual or group of individuals in a daily act of remembrance by alerting the individual at least one specific pre-set time within the day. Furthermore, a system that is easily carried with the individual and available to alert the individual would be useful.